House Of Horror
by xAngel-Of-Nightx
Summary: Its Halloween and Alice got the gang to go trick or treating. Alls fun until they go in the woods. They see a creepy house, and check it out. But what happens when ‘things’ start happening and staying alive seems impossible. Rated M just in case. AU AH
1. Prolong

**The House of Horrors Summery**

Its Halloween and Alice got the gang to go trick or treating. Alls fun until they go in the woods. They see a creepy house, and decide to check it out the next day. But what happens when 'things' start happening? What's up with Bella's dreams? Why is Emmett so serious? Where are all of the mirrors going? The gang will be put to the test as staying alive starts to seem impossible.

**Prolong**

I've always loved scary movies. The fake blood. Things popping out. Scaring the crap out of you… I got a kick out of it. I would always think," That looks so fake." And even for the realistic ones, I knew the chances of it actually happening were around 1 in a billion. Well, I guess I got lucky. So now I guess you could say I hate scary movies. Because there is nothing fun about knowing that you, along with your closest friends and boyfriend, are all going to die, but fighting it all until the end anyways.

* * *

**So, I know I haven't updated Crashing To Heaven in FOREVER! But its just proving to be to difficult at the moment. It's just felt like a chore to have to write CTH lately. It's not really on hold or anything, because I will definitely write more for it when I feel the inspiration, but I probably won't have anything posted for a while. I thought I should give y'all something, so you don't think I abandoned you, so I figured this would be pretty good. I started to write it a while ago, seriously, and figured I should see what y'all think of the first chapter. So click on the next button, so you can read it!**

**~A-O-N~  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Happy Halloween

**So here's the first chapter!!!! YAY!**

**Disclaimer is on my profile**.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Happy Halloween**

"I can't believe you got me to do this. Curse you for know my weaknesses!" I said annoyed to my best friend Alice.

She has somehow managed to get me dressed up as a "woman Spartan" as she called it, and go trick or treating. Well, not just me. She had Edward, my boyfriend, dressed up as a vampire, which I must say I was enjoying. I think he was just meant to be one.

Rosalie was dressed up as a strawberry girl. She was wearing less clothes then I was. Emmett, who I think was having way too much fun with this, was dressed as a 'gangster', Jasper was dressed as a confederate soldier from the Civil War, and Alice was dressed as a "rocker" from the 80's. All in all, we looked completely ridiculous.

"Oh, you know this will be fun!! And we all look awesome!" Alice squealed. That's Alice for you.

We walked out the door and started trick or treating. It turned out to be fun because all the looks we kept getting when we would walk up to a door and ask for candy like 8 year olds, even though we're 19 and out of school. The whole time Emmett kept pulling tricks on poor unsuspecting little kids… poor poor kids. We got bored after a while and started to head back to the house. We had been walking for 5 minutes when we passed some woods close to the house.

"Guys, let's go into the woods! It's Halloween. We have to go!" Emmett bellowed, scaring some little kids who were walking by. SMACK!

"Owww! Rose! Come on! You know it would be fun!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, let's go. It's not like we haven't been in the woods before. And I brought some flashlights." Alice said bouncing slightly. Why she brought flashlights is a mystery.

I looked at them pleadingly. I like scary movies, but I didn't want to be in one.

"Let's not. My feet are killing me, and we have a bunch of candy. You really want to walk around with candy on Halloween in the middle of the night?" I asked, hoping to change her mind.

"Yep!" Alice replied happily. I sighed and looked up at Edward.

He leaned in. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He whispered into my ear.

"Promise?" I whispered back.

"I promise love." He said causing me to smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"Well, if y'all are done now, let's go." Jasper said in his southern accent.

We were walking for about ten minutes before Rosalie complained.

"Guys, lets take a break. These heels are killing me." I nodded my head in agreement, while Alice sighed but agreed. We sat for about five minutes chatting before Emmett offered to carry Rosalie on his back.

We started walking deeper into the woods. About four minutes into walking I started to get the feeling that I was being watched. I looked to see that the others looked fine, talking and laughing. Maybe I was just imagining. The feeling never left, but I didn't want to tell the others. They would only laugh and say I've watched too many scary movies. We were all talking when Jasper stopped in his tracks.

"Yo, why you stop bro!" Emmett said jokingly. He just pointed. We all looked up to see a house, and not one of those "Oh look a cottage in the woods! I wonder if anyone's home!" No. It was one of those "Old creepy house. Now where's the murderer" kind of houses.

"Oh! Let's go check it out! This just keeps getting better and better!" Emmett said happily.

"Lets not, it's getting late and my feet are starting to hurt. It's a bad idea." I said looking at him. After seeing the creepy house the feeling I had got worse.

"Oh come off it! You're just scared." Emmett smirked.

"Let's vote." Jasper said after a minute of me and Emmett having a staring contest.

"That's a great idea. All in favor of going inside..." Rosalie said. Emmett and Alice put there hands up. "And all in favor of going home." Me, her, and Edward raised our hands.

"Jasper, you didn't vote." Alice said confused.

"I know. Because I pick neither." Now we were all stared at him confused. He sighed before continuing. "I think we should go home tonight. I mean we aren't really prepared, and we all have costumes on. But I think we should come back tomorrow and check it out. When there's light and stuff."

"I knew there was a reason I love you!" Alice stated happily, jumping up and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

We turned and headed home, Emmett pouting because of his loss.

"Oh baby, you'll be ok. We're going back tomorrow. And I know you'll be glad we came back tonight." Rose purred winking at him.

"TMFI!" Me and Alice shrieked at the same time. Rosalie glared at us, but Emmett seemed a lot happier. **(A/N: TMFI- To Much Freakin Information. Well, that's what it stands for for me anyways. ^.^)**

We got back home and changed before Alice decided that we should have a movie night. We ended up deciding on a scary movie. It wasn't very good. The blood looked fake, and the murderer was just plain funny.

Rosalie fell asleep through the first ten minutes of the movie soon followed by Alice. It was only me and the guys. I turned off the TV while Emmett and Jasper took Alice and Rosalie to there rooms.

"Well, today was fun." Edward said while stretching. I thought back to the creepy house.

"Yeah. fun," I said back, trying to sound happy, but I knew I was failing. Edward, for once, didn't notice.

"We better get to bed, it's rather late."

That night I had a horrible dream.

"_Guys? I got your text! Where's the party?" Jessica asked. She was standing in the woods wearing a skimpy dress. SNAP!_

"_Is that you Bella?" She asked quietly. She looked scared._

"_No. But I need your help. Your friends fell into a hole and I can't get them out by myself." Said a voice from behind a nearby tree._

"_O-Ok," Jessica stuttered. She still looked scared, but she followed the mystery man._

"_Are you f-from the p-party?" She asked, trying to make conversation with him._

"_Yes, I am. I came out here to find your friends when I saw them in the hole, and then I heard your voice, and I thought you might be able to help me get them out. Once they're out I would be happy to show you to the party." He said. His voice was very deep and gruff, like he had eaten tree bark for breakfast. She tried to get a glimpse of his face, but he was wearing an odd looking clown mask. All she could see was dark eyes._

"_O-ok, that would be cool." She said quietly. _

_They walked for several minutes. The forest started to get thicker and it grew eerily quite. He started to walk faster, and she tried to keep up, but couldn't because of her heels._

"_Hey! Wait!" She yelled, running after him. She started to panic. She was in the woods all alone, her friends were in a hole, and she was lost._

_She walked for a minute when she came upon an old house. She walked closer to it, in a hypnotic state. She was just at the porch when some grabbed her from behind and put something over her mouth and nose._

_Her trance was broken, and she tried to scream, but it was muffled by the cloth. Every time she tried to breath a horrible taste came into her mouth. Her world started to get fuzzy until everything turned black._

"Bella! Wake up! It's just a dream!" Edward yelled over a persons scream. I realized that it was _my_ scream. I stopped abruptly and looked around. We were sitting on our bed and Edward was cradling me in his lap, trying to get me to calm down. I turning into his chest and started to cry. I knew it had only been a dream, but it had seemed so _real_.

I eventually stopped crying, and closed my eyes. Edward hadn't asked me about it, but I knew I wasn't going to be that lucky in the morning.I sat there for what seemed life forever until I finally fell into a, thankfully, peaceful slumber.

* * *

**And that, my few friends, is chapter 1! I can't wait to see whats gonna happen next!!! Ekk!! I'll just have to start writing chapter 2 to find out then, huh. There are pics of everyone on my website(including there costumes...), so if you want to see that just go to my profile, then click on the homepage button. It should take you there. Well, let me know what you think! Just press that button right bellow this. Do you see it? It should say Review This Story/Chapter. You found it? Great! Now just click on it! Flames are welcome, but you know we all really love praise! ^.^**

**~A-O-N~**


End file.
